Ice Cream SoMa one shot
by 845respect
Summary: Just a simple one-shot for soulxmaka -i do not own soul eater or any of the characters-


It was just another hot day in Death City, a certain weapon and miester,were trying to beat the heat.

"Soul! why isn't the air conditioning turning on?!"The over heated miester yelled at her weapon.

"It's still broken from the one time you accidentally maka-choped the ac instead of my head"Soul chuckled at the memory of maka freaking out over the broken ac.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S STILL BROKEN!? I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FIX IT!?"Maka yelled at soul who was lying on the couch,shirt-less in attempt to beat heat.

"Every time I try to fix the stupid thing,I either get electrocuted or..."Blair cut soul off by jumping up in Soul's lap turning into her human form and started suffocating Soul with her breats.

"My scythey boy come play with me"Blair was stradling soul while holding his head in her breasts.

"GAH *turns arm into scythe* CAT YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I DEVORE ALL OF YOUR SOULS"Soul yelled gasping for air while pointing the blade at blair's neck.

"nya!I just wanted to play...hmp you didn't even get a bloody nose."Blair whinned as she hopped off of Soul and turned back into a cat.'Blair's right he didn't get a bloody nose'Maka thought to her self.

"I'm too cool to get a bloody nose from you now...I've a small crush on a girl,BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"Maka felt a surge of jealously take over her body.' He's never mentioned having a crush!.. why am I so worked up over this?Im not falling for my partner,am I?' Maka thought to herself envious of soul's mystery walked over to soul book in hand and Maka chopped him.

"OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!?"Soul yelled infurated thinking 'was it some thing I said'.

"what ever i'll be in my room reading,call me down when lunch is ready"Maka went up stairs to her room and slammed the door.

Maka:

Ugh it's so hot today and the stupid ac is broken.I unbuttoned the top three buttons of my shirt in hopes of cooling off,and supprisingly it 's not like I have much to show...curse my tiny tits!

"Maka Lunch is ready"Soul yelled from down stairs,and my stomach growled as all most on que.I stood up off my bed with my book in hand,and headed down stairs for I got down stairs I went straight to the kitchen to see a plate with a pb&j sandwich on it.'I wonder if we still have any ice cream bars left from last weeks shopping trip' I thought to my self as I picked up the plate and went to the freezer and saw there was one ice cream bar left.I took it out slowly hoping not to catch soul's as I closed the freezer door and thought I was in the clear,Soul was stan"ding in the door way blockng my escape.

"Is that the last ice cream bar?"Soul said pointedly while pointing at the the frozen treat.

"Maybe?"I said unsurly while my eyes darted accross the room looking for another way to escape.

"NYA!"Blair walked in as a cat and started rubbing herself against his feet...while soul was distracted I booked it,jumping over the breakfast bar running away with the treat.I realized that I left my lunch on the counter...oh well,at least I got some food.

"go away cat *punts the poor creature* Wait! It is the last one! MAKA!"I heard Soul start to chase me.I was almost to the stairs right as soul cut me off,I did a small yulp and ran back to the couch in the living room.I jumped over the arm rest right as soul grabbed my ankle and layed on top of me,trying to grab the ice cream bar from my as he was about to grab it,blair jumped on the back of his head pushing his face into my breasts...I gasped and felt my face start to blush like sneaky cat jumped off his head and snatched the ice cream bar right from my hand,I didn't move due to shock though.

"S-soul?!"I said in utter shock while the blush on my face kept getting then Soul flew back to the other end of the couch,blood eurpting from his nose...blood?

"Did I just give you a bloody nose?...I think there's something your not telling me"I sat up and crawled over to the dazed soul.

Soul:

Right as blair shoved my face into maka's breasts,all my common sense left my brain as I started to feel blood gush out of my it! crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap,crap!This is not how I imaged confeesing my feeling to head flew back to the other end of the couch,blood spraying every where.I now lay there panicking and covering my nose hoping maka didn't see it.

"S-soul?!"Did maka just stutter?I glanced over at maka to see her blushing like ?Blushing?

"Did I just give you a bloody nose?...I think there's something your not telling me"She sat up and crawled over to sat in between my legs on her knees,I tried to sit up but when I saw maka had a small amount of cleavage showing causing my nose to erupt once more with blood.

"To answer your question, I got a bloody nose from your tiny tits"Right as those words left my mouth I knew for sure I was gonna get a maka-chop but it never came.I finally sat up and looked at maka who looked confused and shocked at the same time.

"If there's some thing you've been keeping from me,you can stop hiding it...I sensed it in your soul"Her tone changed to a stern and sad one,she looked as almost she was about to cry.

"am I that obvious?" I did a nervous chuckle,trying to think up of a way to tell her my feelings with out getting rejected or getting a spine of a book to my glared at me,making me shut up.

"I can't really tell you maka...but I could show you,but you'd have to close your eyes"My voice drifted off.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?"Maka raised an eye brow,questioningly.

"Just do it"I sighed,getting alittle rolled her eyes the closed her eyes as told.'here goes nothing'I thought to myself as I leaned in and placed a kiss on maka's lips,just a short simple kiss because I didn't know if maka felt the same I pulled away I saw her eyes shoot open and gasp alittle.

"S-soul! you like me?!"Maka said in shock as she put her hand on her lips.I'm getting a feeling that she doesn't like me back...

"yep."I said popping the 'p' at the end...Maka just sat there wide eyed staring at me,causing me to blush...this is so uncool.I was about to get off the couch and leave because of the awkard before I could even sit up all the way I was forcfully pushed back down,I looked up at maka who had now placed herself on top of me straddling my hips.

"Maka! what are you-"I was cut off by maka's lips on mine,my eyes widened in shock but soon fluttered shut,returning the hands ran through my shock white hair,and grabbed a fistful of my hair deepening the kiss.I put my hands around her hips,pulling her on top of me and bringing her body closer to a few minutes,Maka broke the kiss and got off the top of both sat next to eachother,panting trying to regain our we both caught our breath,maka leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I like you too,soul"Maka whispered in my ear,I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"I finally asked Maka,eagerly waiting for her answer.

"Yes,soul, I would love too"I mentally high-fived myself.

"And to think this would happen,just because our cat took the last ice cream bar..."Maka laughed at her own statement,I pulled her into my lap hugging her from behind.

"hahahahah...BLAIR!ICE CREAM!"Realization struck both of us as we shoot up from our seat and started hunting down the ice cream stealing cat.

~fin~


End file.
